


Time Will Tell (Dragon Age: Inquisition Fanfiction)

by KieraHawke



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraHawke/pseuds/KieraHawke
Summary: Can she save him?Can she save them all?Or will history repeat?♢♢♢My name is Verya. I am one of the last of the ancient elves who survived. Ancient protecter of my people, I was invited to join those now called the "Old Elven Gods". However, I refused, for I did not want to distance myself so far from my people. After a time, I fell in love with Fen'harel. Then the Veil was created and the fall of my people began.I have become a wanderer. I long searched for Fen'harel after the chaos, but was unable to find him. Now I am drawn towards Haven, where the Conclave is to begin.I have many secrets, perhaps you will learn some during this story. This story, which only Time truly remembers anymore.~~~~~~~~~~~~~"What is the old dalish curse? May the Dread Wolf take you?""Don't wolves enjoy chasing their prey as well?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved. My characters and ideas belong to me, everything else belongs to Bioware. I tie this story into Dragon Age: Inquisition, but many of the scenes are changed. 
> 
> Please do not steal my ideas. I worked hard to write this story. I will upload each chapter as soon as I can once they are finished.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> P.S. There may be spoilers about certain details of the game for those who have not played it through. This is a fanfiction for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please do not ruin this story for those who wish to read it for their own enjoyment.

The wind played with my red-gold hair, lifting and tossing it around my face. I stood on the edge of a cliff, my sapphire blue eyes with their veins of gold taking in the view of Thedas before me as the rising sun bathed it with light.

My name is Verya, and I have many secrets. Some you many learn, others only Time and I shall be privy to.

I could feel the wind tugging at my long trench coat as I continued to survey the land I had watched over for centuries. This is one of the first secrets I will share with you. I am one of the ancient elves, immortal to time and wielder of magic, who had survived the creation of the Veil. Now I wander the land and watch as it changes and grows.

There has always been one thing that kept me going, the need to find _him_. He is the one to whom I had given my heart long before the creation of the Veil, the barrier between this world and the Fade.

My power thrummed as it felt the shift in my emotions. The magic that lived within me had hardly been affected by the creation of the Veil.

I turned on my heel and made my way back down the hill, my midnight black trench coat flaring out behind me. The two swords strapped across my back held the coat snug against me there, however. My footsteps were silent upon the dirt path as I continued toward my original destination: Haven and the Conclave.

~~~

The sounds of travelers on the road competed with that of the forest creatures. I moved deeper into the forest, away from those using the given road, but still I headed towards Haven. The ice and snow blanketing the forest floor softly crunched beneath my boots as I wound my way through the trees, some of their boughs bent from the weight of the snow.

Birds flitted among the branches, following me, never pausing in their songs. Light filtered down from above the trees, making the snow sparkle and the branches seem to glow. I knew I could not pause to converse and spend time listening to the stories the birds had to tell, for something continued to pull me toward Haven and the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

_I have not felt something like this since the fateful day I went for a walk in the woods and met Fen'harel..._

Remembering that time, the memories tugged at my heart. The laughter, both his and mine, that would echo through the forest everytime we met. I let out a sigh, the pain from his disappearance a neverending wound in my heart, only eased by the eternal hope that I would someday find him.

My rich dark brown leather boots shimmered with bits of snow and ice that clung to them as I stepped over a log and into a patch of sunlight.  I paused for a moment, lifting my face to the sun's warming rays, my eyes closed. I took in a deep breath, scenting the earth, the pines, and other living things around me.

For a momemt, I let my mind wander to the reason for the Conclave.

_I still don't understand how others can condemn those who have no say in what they are. Mages cannot help the fact that they have magic; they did not choose this life. Yet others treat them as monsters. No, I do know why: It is because they fear that which they do not understand and cannot truly control. That does not excuse their actions however. It never will._

As I reached the end of the forest and neared Haven, I flipped my hood up so it cast my face in shadow. I did not fear those within Haven, merely their reaction to me.

I walked up the pale cream stone steps and through the gates. People paused to stare at me, then began to whisper among themselves as I headed towards the tavern. I gave an inward sigh; it was always like this when I showed myself. Ignoring them, I walked up the second set of steps and turned right towards the tavern. Pushing the door open, I walked through, my eyes moving over the room. Some people glanced up at my entrance, but most continued their conversations without pause.

Sitting down at an empty table in the corner, I planned to have a meal before continuing on to the Temple.

~~~

Exiting the tavern, I headed back towards the gate to continue on my journey to the Temple. On my way, I passed by a campfire where a blonde dwarf was warming his hands. I nodded my head to him in greeting as I went past and he returned the gesture. I had a suspicion that I knew him from somewhere, but I could not quite place him.

Putting those thoughts to the back of my mind, I continued out of Haven. I paused outside the gates and watched the lines of Templars and mages go past. Looking toward the Temple, I got a nagging feeling that something was wrong, gravely wrong. Without another thought I took off toward the Temple, my feet flying over the snow, dirt, and stones beneath me.

People gasped as I rushed past, the wind snapping my coat out behind me. Without pause, I vaulted over a wagon that was in my path, asking the wind to aid my flight. In response, the wind gave me more lift to my jump, helping me clear the wagon easily.

I dashed across the stone bridge, swerving around people in my path. Many yelled at me, some even tried to stop me, but none of them made me slow my pace in the least. Every fiber of my body was telling me something very bad was going to happen, and soon.

I made a sharp left as I went through the gates at the end of the first bridge. My feet flew across the snow and dirt as I raced for the second bridge.

Time seemed to race by in spurts and flashes as I raced toward the Temple.

The next thing I knew, I was throwing open the doors to the inner chamber, where the Divine was supposed to be, to find her being held in the air with magic by a couple of Grey Wardens. Another taller creature stood nearby,  with chunks of red lyrium protruding from many different places all over his body. _Corypheus..._ my mind whispered as I stared at him, remembering hearing about how the Wardens had sealed him away.

 _He doesn't look sealed away..._ Then something he was holding caught my eye. _It couldn't be..._ However, I couldn't finish that train of thought, for Corypheus had turned his gaze upon me.

"We have an intruder." his raspy, powerful voice flatly intoned.

The Divine cried, "Run while you can; warn them!" before Corypheus could continue.

Glaring at her, he pointed dismissively at me, "Slay the elf."

Everything after that moment seemed a blur, no matter how hard I tried to focus. I saw the Divine knock the orb out of Corypheus' hand and watched as it rolled toward me. Without thinking, I instinctively reached down and got ahold of the sparking, green-glowing orb. My breath caught as pain tore through my left hand, and I heard a faint curse from Corypheus.

I released the orb, it clanged as it fell to the ground. Then I reacted with my own magic, striking out at those holding the Divine. The short fight and the escape afterward once again became a blur.

~~~

 _"I will have your memories,"_ the evil, resounding voice in my head said for the umpteenth time.

"Keep going!" I yelled to the Divine as we continued to run. I knew we were in the Fade, just as I could sense the demons chasing us. The one in ownership of that threatening voice was their master and the demon in control of this part of the Fade, the dwelling place of both demons and spirits alike.

As I looked up, I saw that we were nearing the spot through which we could escape the Fade.

"Almost there!" I called to the Divine. I came to an abrupt halt as I heard a chilling scream behind me. Spinning around, I searched for the Divine with my eyes, but she was gone. "Damn it..." Then I remembered what she had said back at the Temple.

_"Run while you can, warn them!"_

Gritting my teeth, I spun back around and took off up the hill. I could hear the vile creatures racing relentlessly after me. However, I did not charge through the opening to the other side once I reached it. I could sense the soldiers on the other side and knew that they would not hesitate to attack me once I passed through the tear.

Clenching my jaw, I let my senses spread out around me to find a way through that was out of their eyesight.  I cursed the fact that while in the Fade, my power is greatly limited. I didn't dare call on the spirits, who were my friends and allies, to defend me.

My heart raced as I struggled frantically to find another path before  the creatures reached me. My eyes snapped to a place a short distance away, it was just out of their eyesight and near a shadowy forest.

I risked a glance behind me, saw the creatures closing in, and took off for the opening. Using what magic was available to me, I asked the Veil to open and let me pass. I leapt through, dropping and rolling so I didn't slam into the ground. Turning to look behind me, I saw the opening close just before any of the pursuing creatures could get through.

 _"Damn you... Damn you and your magic. You will pay."_ I heard that voice whisper in my mind before fading away.

I let out a sigh of relief, my shoulders drooping. Then I realized that somewhere during the chaos, my hood had slipped off.

At least no one can see me. Rising from the dirt, I headed into the trees, using their foliage to hide me from the soldiers I could still hear. I could see that I was in a small forest a distance away from the Temple.

I stood completely still, my eyes closed, listening. I heard snow slipping off a branch and landing on the ground with a plop. The voices of the soldiers also came to my ears, becoming fainter as they moved away.

However, I could not completely relax, for it was quiet, too quiet. There were no birds singing, no wind through the boughs of the trees. Nothing. Something else suddenly gained most of my attention however.

A familiar power thrummed in my left hand. Looking down, I saw that there was a mark on the palm of my left hand that glowed green. My breath lodged in my throat as I recognized the power. It was Fen'harel's. Then that orb...

"Fen'harel, what have you done?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would love to know what you thought and if you have any questions I will try to answer them. Some you will have to wait for to be answered in the story, others I will gladly answer. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience! ^-^

P.S. As this story was originally posted on Wattpad and is being continued, I hope you will have patience with me as I try to figure out the workings of AO3 and get chapters posted on here. I have a busy life and so updates may be slow, but I will do my best. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The side of my fist slammed into the rough bark of the tree beside me as I cursed in ancient elvish.

_Fen'harel, this is not the way to take down the Veil, not unless you want this world ruled by evil and ultimately destroyed. I somehow doubt that was your plan._

I let out a sigh, passing my hand over the dent I had made in the trunk of the innocent conifer, healing it and apologizing to the tree for my outburst. Running my hand through my hair, I gave another frustrated sigh. My gaze once again fell on the mark. It brought a tightness to my heart, to have a piece of him so close and yet to have him be so far away.

Taking a quick glance behind me, I saw bits and pieces of the Temple though the stand of trees. At least I saw what was left of it. My heart became heavy as I thought of all the lives lost in its destruction.

Facing forward again, I moved through the forest, intending to bypass Haven.

~~~

  
Hearing a thunderous boom behind me and feeling the ground shake, I spun around. I had just reached the far side of the lake in front of Haven.

I had only a moment for my eyes to catch sight of the abnormality in the sky before I cried out in pain. Gasping from the intense pain, my right hand gripped my left wrist. The mark pulsated, expanding. After a moment, it calmed, enough to allow me to once again look up to the sky.

My eyes grew wide as it dawned on me what I was seeing.

_The Veil... There is a hole in the Veil._

Another boom resounded, and I saw the Breach expand even further. I clenched my jaw as pain tore through my hand as the mark grew in response.

_So the mark expands with the Breach, which means there is a good chance it will kill me in time._

I could tell that there were demons and other things falling out of the Breach. Looking first at Haven, where people scrambled in fear and confusion, then at my mark, I realized that since this power created the Breach perhaps it could also close it.

My brow furrowed. _Leave and let them deal with it, or involve myself and save lives?_

Turning my gaze back towards Haven, my ears picked up on the screams. A memory made it to the forefront of my mind: The screaming of elves as humans slaughtered my kind and burned the city, and my being unable to defend them.

Pain from the mark expanding yet again brought my wandering mind back to the present. I realized that my own life was hanging in the balance if I could not stop the Breach.

Cursing under my breath, I leaped off the small hill I was standing upon onto the frozen surface of the lake. Glad that my boots got good traction on the ice, I took off across the lake's crystalline surface.

I knew I was taking a huge risk in going back to Haven, for they could just as easily decide kill me as let me help. After all, I was an elf unlike any dalish or city elf, and my magical abilities were so different.

 _No using magic unless I have no other choice._ _And no big fancy stuff._ I swerved around the dock and made my way along the winding path. This time I left my hood down, knowing it would concern the nervous citizens all the more to see a hooded figure.

Soldiers were amassing by the bridge, many awaiting orders while others tried to calm the masses. A woman with short black hair curtly yelled out orders.

 _Cassandra Pentaghast, if I recall correctly._ I watched her for a moment, then noticed another woman by her side. _Ah, and there is Lelianna, who once traveled with the Hero of Ferelden._ A wry grin spread across my face. _First up, the right and left hands of the Divine. What could possibly go wrong?_

 _Famous last words, Verya._ I thought as I strode forward, towards the two who had the most right to blame me for the death of their Beloved.

My stride faltered as I heard someone say "We're loosing him!" Looking off to my left, I saw a group of healers around a wounded soldier on the ground. I could see the pool of blood surrounding him. I was torn, continue on to Cassandra or go save the soldier?

Chastising myself in my head, I changed my original course. Coming to a stop behind the healers, I gathered myself to face their reproof before saying, "Move aside." I saw them freeze, then turn to look up at me. I could see a couple of them preparing themselves to tell me off, but they bit back their words when they noticed the look on my face.

Hesitantly, they began to back out of my way, clearing a path for me to reach the soldier. Kneeling down by the soldier's side, I called to my magic, felt it fill me, ready and waiting to aid me.

Extending my right hand over the body of the soldier, I willed the magic to heal him. A glow surrounded me, the magic spiraling in coils, then it moved down my arm to my hand before surrounding the body of the soldier.

Bone and tissue knit, veins reconnected, new skin formed, all under my careful minstrations. I pulled away once he was healed, the glow fading as my magic returned to me.

I stood, locking my legs in place as they wobbled. The healing had taken much out of me, with him so close to death. I blinked away the fogginess in my vision to see the astonished faces of the healers. The soldier was peacefully unconscious.

"You may want to move him out of that pool of blood before he wakes." I said to the healers before I turned to walk away, fighting to keep my balance.

I paused when I noticed how many people were staring at me, including Cassandra and Lelianna. I straightened my spine, my head held high, meeting their gaze.

"And who might you be?" Cassandra asked, her voice filled with suspicion.

"One who can help you close the Breach." I replied.

It was then that Cassandra saw the mark, for the Breach expanded again, causing it to do the same. Gritting my teeth, I struggled to not react in a noticeable way to the pain.

Cassandra's face darkened and she drew her sword, lifting it to point the tip at my throat.

"Are you the one who caused this? Are you the one who killed Divine Justinia?" She growled, her voice rising with each word.

I watched her for a moment. Then I reached up and clasped my right hand around the blade of her sword, not caring about the pain nor the blood dripping from my hand, as I moved her blade away from me.

"If I had, I wouldn't have come here and I wouldn't have this mark on my hand." I looked directly into her eyes. "My life is on the line here, just as are the lives of all those here. If the Breach isn't closed, this mark will kill me and this world will be destroyed."

Cassandra slowly stepped back, her sword lowering, as Lelianna moved forward. My gaze turned to her as she began to speak.

"How is it you know these things?"

I was silent as I watched her for a moment, then let out a breath as I closed my eyes.

"Because I was there, trying to stop the one who did this and save your Divine." My gaze returned to her, watching the emotions flashing through her eyes, the expression on her face. "I only arrived here this morning, and shortly after was rushing to the Temple to stop this from happening. I was not quick enough, however.

I stood straight, my chin lifted. "Judge me as you will. All I wish to do is stop this from becoming even worse." I lifted my right hand, blood still flowing from the cut on it, to point at the Breach. "That will continue to grow until it swallows the world. If you wish for that to happen, then continue to argue amongst yourselves about who murdered your Divine. If not, then let me lend you aid. I do not wish to see any more lives lost when I am able to do something about it."

Silence reigned once my words ended. No one moved, their minds going over the things I had said. Then Lelianna and Cassandra looked at each other, sharing a glance. It was Lelianna who spoke first.

"We will have to discuss it."

"You two," Cassandra called out, looking at two soldiers. Glancing at me, she considered her words. "Watch her."

_Smart, Cass. You know that they wouldn't be able to hold me if you ordered them to take me to the cells._

I inclined my head to them, respecting their decision and knowing I could wait a short time. As they moved away, I looked up to the Breach once more.

 _Not too long however._ I thought as I watched more things fall from the Breach. _Our time is limited if we don't close that soon._

My gaze watched the sky, people continuing their business around me, the two guards at my side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song that goes with this chapter for when Verya meets Solas again. Here is the link: https://youtu.be/2PKwxojzgpM.

My elbows dug into my knees as I rested my chin upon my clasped hands. Eyes closed, I listened to the world around me.

_Three days, they have been discussing it for three whole days._ My eye twitched as I tried to control my annoyance. _They are beginning to remind me of the old elven lords, always taking their sweet time making a damned decision._

I winced as the mark expanded again. Over time the pain had gotten worse, and the pulses had begun to come faster. I let out a low groan, leaning back against the rough logs behind me. I was sitting on a bench outside of Haven, next to the wall which surrounded it.

For a while, I listened to the sounds of the smithy, people going about their lives, soldiers training, and many other routine noises. Then my ears picked up a more disturbing sound. My eyes flew open as I quickly straightened.

I hastily scanned the landscape, searching for the source of this hackle-raising sound. I began to rise out of my seat, my eyes widening.

There was a group of six people, civilians, with five demons pursuing them, including two rage demons. The rage demons were gearing up to torch the civilians. My focus remained on them, but I unfortunately saw no soldiers in range to protect them out of my peripheral vision.

I silently cursed in elvish; even I wouldn't reach them in time. Then I paused, an idea forming. Looking down at my left hand, I ran through the risks and benefits.

_It's my only option..._

I rushed forward, away from any other people and as close to the group of civilians as I could get before the demons attacked. I heard the guards shout behind me, but I pushed this interference out of my mind.

_Please work..._ I raised my left hand, my palm towards the demons. I cleared my mind, leaving only my will for the mark to do as I asked. I could feel it begin to charge, the glow becoming brighter. Light lashed out from the mark, opening a rift just behind the demons. Then I closed my hand into a fist, jerking it back to my side and severing the connection. The demons had been sucked into the rift, returning them to the Fade.

My breaths were heavy, my stance unchanged as I watched the civilians stop and stare behind them with wonder. Then their gaze turned to me, standing upon a small hill, as silence reigned.

My left hand dropped to my side.

"Do you see now, Seeker? Magic itself is neither evil nor good. What makes magic evil or good is how it is used." I turned to look at Cassandra, my body sideways. "Have you come to a decision?"

Cassandra merely gazed at me, as did Lelianna who stood by her side. She was geared up for battle, which made me think of all the soldiers I had seen heading for the Temple to try and protect the people.

_A lot more began heading that way since this morning however._

Cassandra and I continued to stare at each other for a while longer, the small breeze slightly lifting my coat and playing with it.

"Lelianna, head for the forward camp. We will meet you there." The only sign of movement from Cassandra was her hand moving to rest on the hilt of her sword. With one last glance at me, Lelianna did as Cassandra asked. "We had best get moving if we want to catch up with the others that need our help." Cassandra turned on her heel and began walking in the direction on the bridge. Then she paused and turned to look back at me over her shoulder. "This doesn't mean I trust you, but it seems to me that you are our best chance at stopping that thing."

A grin began to pull at my mouth as she turned her back to me again. _Stubborn as ever, Cass._ I shook my head slightly and gave a small chuckle before following.

~~~

"So who exactly is it we are meeting up with?" I asked as we made our way up a hill. We had come across multiple stray demons, so now I just carried my swords at the ready instead of continuing to sheath and unsheathe them.

"You'll see soon enough. But we need to hurry; they won't hold out for long."

With a grin, I picked up the pace, easily moving past Cassandra and up the hill ahead of her. Soon I began to hear the sounds of fighting. Reaching the top of the path, I only took a few short strides before jumping off the edge of what had once been part of a building of some sort.

Using the demon in my path as a stepping stone, I landed in the middle of the raging battle. A rift crackled in the air above me. Spinning around, my sword slashed the demon, who had previously been my stepping stone, in half. With a roar he dissipated, particles being pulled back into the rift.

An arrow whizzed past my head, lodging itself in a demon behind me. Following the path of the arrow, I saw the very same blonde dwarf whom I had seen by the fire.

_Good old Varric_. I nodded my head to him in thanks, which he acknowledged with a smile of conquest before he selected his next target.

Returning to the battle myself, I swept my right sword through the air in the direction of a group of four demons. Electricity charged along the length of the sword, my magic rising to lend me aid. Bolts of lightning struck out from the blade, ripping through the astonished demons.

A quick glance around me revealed that there were no demons left to slay, so my attention turned to the rift. Raising my marked hand, I willed it the same way I had earlier, but to close instead of open. Light arced out, sparking, slowly closing the rift. Once again, I clenched my jaw, then jerked my hand back, severing the connection and closing the rift.

Silence filled the area. After a moment I sheathed my right sword, having already sheathed the other. My breath and body froze as I heard a voice behind me that I had never thought I would hear again.

"I am impressed. I did not expect you to have the knowledge of how to close the rifts so easily."

Collecting myself, I slowly turned, my heartbeat loud in my ears. My blue and gold eyes caught and held by eyes of a familiar smoky gray.

_Fen'harel... no, Solas. Your given name_. My gaze moved over the familiar lines and curves of his face. However, my gaze returned to his eyes, and I realized something. There was no spark of recognition, nothing at all. _He doesn't remember me._

I could feel my heart threatening to shatter, but I held it together by strength of will and by a small flicker of hope.

_He will remember, with time he will remember. What we had was too strong to be gone forever._

"I had an idea. I have some knowledge of many old and forgotten types of magic." I finally spoke, hiding away my sorrow so they couldn't see it. "Nice shooting." I turned to look at Varric.

"Aww. Bianca does all the work." He patted his crossbow lovingly. "Varric Tethras, at your service." Saying this, he gave a little bow.

With a grin, I too gave a bow. "Verya, at yours."

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," he said, moving forward. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassandra begin to open her mouth to say something. _Probably going to tell them to go back._

"Cassandra, would it not be helpful to have them along?" I straightened, turning to look at her directly. "We do not know what to expect up ahead."

"She's right, you know," Varric said, coming to stand beside me supportively. "Have you been in the valley recently, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need us."

Cassandra frowned, her jaw clenched as she radiated displeasure. Shifting my weight, I gained her attention.

"I can't always defend your back, just as you can't always defend mine. No matter how hard we try. I say let them come along."

Cassandra was silent for a moment. "Fine," she huffed out before turning and walking away. With a shrug, Solas followed. My eyes followed him, just the sight of him tugging at my heartstrings.

"Something wrong?" I snapped back to reality in response to Varric's question. Glancing at him, I pulled myself back together.

"Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about. But I thank you all the same." Varric nodded, but I could see his eyes watching me. I strode after Cassandra and Solas.

After a moment, Varric caught up to me, walking side by side with me. We continued on our way to the forward camp.

~~~

The rest of our journey to the forward camp was not very eventful, except for a few demons. We had to close another rift in front of the first gate to the bridge, but that was easily done. After it was closed, the soldiers were able to open the gate and let us on the bridge.

A man's voice rang out as we began to cross the bridge.

"There you are, Seeker. Why is that woman not chained and on her way to Val Royeaux for trial?"

_Oh great. This is going to be fun._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song goes with when Verya seals the gates: https://youtu.be/oVWBFkaXMyw.

We continued forward to a table set off to one side in the middle of the bridge. A tent was pitched behind it, a banner hanging from a post beside. Lelianna stood there beside the table, a man of the Chantry behind it.

"Because I plan on letting her help us close the Breach. You, a glorified clerk, have no right to order me around. I serve the Divine, not the Chantry." was Cassandra's forceful response. My eyes glanced over at a very peeved Chancellor Roderic before my attention was drawn elsewhere.

The ensuing argument between the Chancellor and Cassandra (with occasional commentary from Lelianna) faded into background noise as I studied the gate on the other side of the bridge. I could sense the demons there and could see some of the soldiers who were engaging them.

"You wouldn't make it there anyhow." This comment from Chancellor Roderic called my attention back to the debate.

"The quickest route is to charge with the soldiers," said Cassandra.

"But not the safest. Our forces could create a distraction while you take the path through the mountains," was Lelianna's reply.

"We lost contact with an entire squadron up there." Cassandra's words drew my gaze to the mountains on our right. Glancing back and forth between the mountains and the gate, an idea began to form.

_I am a Protector; I might as well fulfill that role._

"Call the soldiers back." I saw them start, then turn to look at me. I could see Chancellor Roderic's face begin to darken with thunderclouds.

"Why should we―?!" My fist slamming into the top of the table silenced him.

"Their lives are being taken while we stand here. I will not idly stand by and watch that happen." I shifted my gaze to Lelianna. "We will take the mountain path. However, I will not have soldiers losing their lives while we do so." My gaze returned to Roderic. "Call the soldiers back. I will seal the gates so that no demons can get through."

Chancellor Roderic began to open his mouth to speak, but I spoke first.

"If you decide to refuse, know this: The deaths and blood of those soldiers will be on your hands. That is a burden I believe you would rather not bear." Silence reigned, everyone's eyes on the Chancellor and myself.

"Fine, call them back. But if this fails, the consequences are on your head," He finally growled out, pointing at me.

"So be it." was my calm response.

~~~

I watched as the soldiers slowly pulled back, helping protect them with small shields that deflected the demons' attacks just as they were about to hit. They were instantaneous shields of magic, which were there only for a moment before disappearing.

A tingle went down my spine. I could feel Solas' gaze on me, and I wondered what he was thinking. There wasn't much time to focus on him, however, for shortly thereafter the last few soldiers retreated through the gate.

The doors slammed closed with a boom. I could sense the demons nearing the other side and knew that I didn't have much time.

"Move away from the gate." I commanded. The soldiers who had closed the gate hurriedly put distance between them and myself. Turning to face the gates, I took a deep breath.

My eyes slid closed, my body relaxing, as I slightly lifted my arms, bending them and turning my palms upward. I reached within, beckoning to my magic. It joyfully answered my call, seemingly glad to lend me aid.

I could tell by the gasps behind me, the awed intakes of breath, that my body had begun to softly glow, coils of magic wrapping around me. I paid them little mind, so focused was I in completing my task.

I felt another power join with mine, and, without even having to look, I knew that it came from my ring. A ring that had been given to me when I was named Protector, it had a power that activated when I used my magic in the defense of others. Made of a metal that could only be found in the oldest of the ancient elvhen ruins, it had crescent moons made of moonstone and stars of fiery white opal set within.

_Thank you, old friend._ I felt its power thrum in response.

I let my magic begin to flow out from me in glowing veins of different colored light. Each set went to one of the creatures of stone which stood off to either side of the wooden gate. The eyes of the statues began to glow in response as they became the focus and containment point of my magic.

After a moment, vines of midnight blue, gold, silver, emerald green, and dark blue-green began to wind their way along the gate. Intertwining with each other, they made their way to where the two doors met. Every so often, a leaf would unfurl from one of the vines, adding a more life-like quality to it.

_You whom have stayed with me through the centuries, I ask you to hold fast this gate, no matter what enemies assault it. For there are people who have need of your strength. Lend me your aid, seal these gates until the time comes when no enemies pound against you and I have called for you to return to my side._

The magic thrummed, glowing brighter before fading. The vines interwove with each other, sealing the gate shut. The pounding of demons on the other side could still be heard, but the gate and vines of magic now locked together never showed signs of the disturbance.

The glow surrounding me began to fade. For a moment I merely stood and looked at my work, then I turned to face those standing behind me, waiting. I was met with faces filled with awe and wonderment.

Cassandra started when she looked at my face. "Your eyes..."

I turned my head away, knowing what she saw. Whenever I used powerful magic, the veins of gold in my eyes expanded until the entire iris was molten gold. I have never known truly why this happens, merely that the sight of it often times greatly disturbs others.

After giving my eyes a moment to return to normal, I looked back towards Cassandra.

"Shall we be on our way?" I said as I strode towards them. I could feel the absence of a good amount of my power, and knew that it now held the gate shut.

~~~

Cassandra led the way along the mountain path, as I followed, then Solas and Varric.

"It's left over from an old mining complex," Cassandra yelled over her shoulder as we neared a group of platforms. I scanned the side of the mountain, mapping the path up the ladders and platforms. My ears picked up on the buzz of conversation behind me, but I paid it no mind.

Leaving them to their chitter-chatter, I crossed to the first ladder, making my way up its rungs. Reaching the top, I glanced down at them from my vantage point on the platform.

"You guys coming? Or would you like to continue your conversation while I go deal with the Breach?"

After a moment of silence, they began making their way up the ladder, Cassandra first, Solas next, and Varric last. I shook my head at them, an amused smile stretching across my face. We continued across the platforms and up ladders, soon reaching the last platform. It was here that Varric decided to speak up.

"So why did you come back, Verya?" I looked over my shoulder at Varric's question, one slender eyebrow raised. "You know. You could have easily gotten away with no one being the wiser. Yet you came back, risking your neck to lend a hand."

I held up my hand, a silent signal for them to pause, as I glanced around the corner into the entrance. I could see a few demons moving around lazily. I slowly drew my swords, answering Varric's question as I did so.

"My life was on the line either way. However, it was an old memory that gave me the final push to come back. A memory of a time when I failed to protect those I was sworn to defend. My duty as a Protector still rides with me now. And so, I will protect those who have need of it." With that, I went around the corner, moving with speed and agility, quickly dispatching the first demon in my path before moving to the next.

The others joined in; magic flashing from Solas' staff, Cassandra's sword and shield glimmering in the low light, and bolts rapidly firing from Varric's crossbow. We continued through the corridors, taking out demons we came across as we went.

Exiting the complex, I paused outside. Just before me were a few bodies, part of the squadron sent here was my guess. I knelt down by the side of one of them, examining the body.

"This is not the whole squadron. The rest may still be alive," said Cassandra, her voice faintly hopeful.

"I'm leaving that to our elven friend here." I huffed out a breath at Varric's response. Looking up from the fallen soldiers, I scanned our surroundings, then stood up. I trotted carefully down the icy stairs, then took off jogging along the snowy dirt path, trees swaying in the wind along both sides of the trail.

It was only a short distance until a rift came into view. The rest of the squadron was there fighting demons. I slid to a stop, my right arm swinging back. Time seemed to slow as I drew in a deep breath. Bringing my arm forward, I flicked my wrist in a blurring motion.

The newly made dagger of ice sliced through the air as it flew towards one of the demons. It embedded itself in the demon's side, shattering and causing ice to spread and encase the demon, which then shattered into large fragments of ice.

The demise of one of their fellow demons made the others stop and look at me. Drawing my swords, I set about the grim task of destroying the remaining demons.

As I turned to the task of closing the rift, sorrow clamped its fist around my heart. _Spirits forced to become demons... makes me think of the mages, for they are feared in the same way. People fear them, and so they are destroyed. No one stops to think about how they were being created._

After closing the rift, I turned as I heard footsteps approaching. I saw Cassandra move past me and watched as the remainder of the squadron made their way toward us.

"My lady," the leader of the squadron greeted Cassandra. "You have our thanks. We wouldn't have lasted much longer."

"I should not be the one you thank. It was she who decided to come this way." Cassandra gestured at me as she spoke.

"You're―?! But why?" the squadron leader asked, her voice surprised.

"It was worth it if we could find you."

"Then you have our sincere gratitude."

"Head back and get any injuries tended to," Cassandra ordered curtly. Those of the squadron who remained gave a sign of acknowledgement before moving on their way to safety.

_Now for the real fun_. I thought to myself as I turned to make my way down the path, my companions following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please leave kudos and tell me what you think. I am very thankful for all your support so far and I hope that this story will become one you enjoy. ^-^

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rounding the corner, my jog faded to a walk. I came to a stop a few feet from the damaged and blackened railing, my eyes drawn to the crackling rift before us.

My silent inspection of the Breach up close was interrupted when Lelianna and several soldiers came trotting up behind us.

"How did you―?!" Cassandra asked, voicing my own question.

"A shortcut. The demons were kept occupied by trying to tear down the gate." I reached out with my mind at her words, brushing along the edges of the magic holding the gate. I gave an inward grin, as the gate had taken no toll so far.

"So, we need to get this closed." I turned to face the Breach again. "This rift is the first―"

"―and so it is the key," finished Solas. I gave a quick glance at him before turning to head down to reach the rift. As we went forward, I began to hear voices: the Divine's, Corypheus', and my own. They seemed to echo from the rift.

"That's your voice! What are we hearing?!" yelled Cassandra.

"You know this is red lyrium, Seeker?" said Varric, abruptly changing the topic so that I didn't have to try to answer Cassandra. My brow furrowed as we continued to pass by the huge spikes of red lyrium that protruded from the ruined walls and floors of the Temple.

"I see it, Varric," was her annoyed reply.

"But what's it doing here?"

Solas was the one who answered, and I found myself inwardly agreeing with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught how Cassandra flinched every time that Divine's voice echoed from the rift.

"Run while you can; warn them!" was the most recent line.

Hopping down from a small ledge to the gravely ground below, I watched as a scene from what had happened at the Temple played before us. Corypheus and the two wardens holding the Divine were blurry, however the Divine and myself were in perfect detail.

My gaze turned to Cassandra to see how she was taking this. Her face was hardened with determination as she glared at the Breach.

"Let's get this done. There will be time to talk later," she said, moving forward to catch sight of Lelianna. Lelianna was distributing her archers around the edge of the depression in the ruins of the Temple. A few warriors came down to fight beside us.

I watched the snapping and crackling green expanse of the Breach. My stance didn't waver when Solas stepped forward and began to voice the conclusion I had already come to in my mind.

"The Breach is closed, albeit temporarily. It will have to be reopened to close properly. However," he said as he turned to look at Cassandra. "Opening the Breach will likely draw attention from the other side."

"That means demons! Stand ready!" Cassandra shouted.

_Only one is going to come through, though._ I could sense the huge demon that now waited for the rift to be opened. _All the others sensed me and were warned away. This one wishes to challenge, and so he waits._

I glanced over at Cassandra, one of my swords in hand. She nodded, confirming that they were ready. I raised my left hand, the mark eagerly connecting with the Breach. There was a flash of light and a boom as something heavy landed on the ground.

_Oh, shit..._ Before us, rising from its crouch and roaring was a huge pride demon. I could see the glow of a shield around it. _This one won't go down easily._

"We need to strip its defenses!" Cassandra shouted as she and the others futilely battled against it. Catching sight of Lelianna's arrows, I glanced between them and the demon. A wry grin spread across my face as an idea began to form.

_It could kill me, but that might happen anyways_. Moving forward past Lelianna, I brushed the back of my right hand across the fletching of her arrows, then continued towards Cassandra, drawing my swords. Coming to a stop by her side as she watched the situation, I began to speak, my gaze drawn towards a ruined, but still standing, tower behind the demon.

"I will bring down its shield. However, I can only do so for a short amount of time. Lelianna's arrows will guide you toward the demon's vital and weak points." Before Cassandra could respond, I was already taking off in the direction of the tower. I pushed my body for speed as I neared the tower, going up its side before turning and propelling myself off, leaping to land on the back of the pride demon.

I sank my blades into its shoulders, channeling power through those blades to disrupt the demon's defenses. I gritted my teeth when my body was jarred as the demon attempted to throw me off its back. I could see Cassandra rapidly taking advantage of the situation by ordering the soldiers to aim where Lelianna's arrows took root.

Feeling my strength quickly fading with the absence of so much of my magic, I could only hang on and pray that they would quickly bring the demon down.

Just as my body was about to give up on me, I felt the demon falling, though it seemed like a dream. Pulling my swords from the demon's disintegrating body, I rolled as I fell to the ground to avoid harm. Using the remainder of my strength, I raised myself to one knee and brought my left hand up.

With the last of my will, I closed the rift, the explosion of light forcefully rocking my body. As darkness rose to claim me, I sent out a beckoning call to my magic, knowing it was no longer needed at the gates. The last thing I heard was Varric shouting my name as I fell to the ground.

~~~

I slowly came awake to the gentle caress of a mountain breeze against my face. My body was relaxed into the mattress beneath me, my breath steadily leaving and re-entering my lungs.

My eyes opened as I carefully sat up, the footsteps that had been coming towards me suddenly ceasing. My head jerked up, my gaze coming to rest on the young elvhen woman who had just dropped the crate she was carrying and fallen to her knees.

"Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to wake you," she said in a rush, her head bowed.

"It is alright, little one. I get the feeling I have slept long enough as it is," I replied calmly as I stood.

The girl rose, scrambling as she moved backwards toward the door. "Lady Cassandra will want to know you are awake."

"Where is she?"

"In the Chantry. At once, she said." With that she ran out the door, leaving me alone in the small cabin-like house. With a sigh, I walked over to the chest at the foot of the bed I had been lying on. Retrieving my gear from it, I shrugged my coat on and strapped my weapons into place. A piece of paper laying on the sole table in the room caught my attention. Looking down at it, my eyebrows rose when I saw that it was the recordings of day three of my recovery.

_Three days, huh?_ The sound of murmuring outside took my attention away from the note, my body automatically moving towards the door. Stepping out into the morning sunshine, I came to a stop at the sight before me. Soldiers lined the path, their fisted right hands resting over their hearts as they stood at attention. A cheer went up from the gathered crowd as they caught sight of me.

I had not seen a sight like it since the last time I had done a service for my people, hundreds of years ago. Mentally slapping myself to break out of my trance, I went down the steps and strode along the pathway. Amid the cheering I heard whispers as some spoke about me. I walked with my head held high as I followed the path to the Chantry, passing by crowds expressing their gratitude.

As I looked into their eyes filled with respect and awe, I realized that if they learned the truth about me, those eyes would be consumed with fear and hatred.

Even as I slipped through one of the large doors to the Chantry, I could hear the shouting that came from the room at the far end. My ears picked up on the raised voices of Chancellor Roderic and Cassandra.

_Arguing about the Breach and me, no less,_ I thought as I traversed the large rug that spanned the length of the Chantry's stone floor. Glancing at the guards on either side of the door, I made my way into the room.

"Guards, seize her. I want her prepared for travel to Val Royeaux immediately," The Chancellor ordered the moment I entered the chamber.

"Disregard that and leave us," Cassandra countered. Then they began arguing once more, Cassandra saying I was their only hope and Roderic voicing his doubts about my ability to close the Breach.

_Yet they haven't asked about if I can stay._ Noticing Lelianna about to join in, I spoke up, "I can't stay." Silence reigned as they turned to stare at me.

Lelianna was the first to speak. "Why not?"

"Forgive me, but I have my reasons." A sad smile found its way to my lips. "I am sure your Inquisition can find a way to completely seal the Breach without me. I will be leaving in a few days time once my supplies are replenished, as well as my strength." With that, I turned and left the room, leaving behind three shocked faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to all those who have read my story! You guys are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any fan art in the future, you can email me at kierahawke16@yahoo.com. This song is for when she is riding Tervan: https://youtu.be/nW_s8Z-uE48.

Over the course of the next few days, I replenished my strength and restocked my supplies from what could be spared. It would give me enough the last until I reached one of my own supply caches.

I watched the wheels of the machine that is the Inquisition begin to roll as the Inquisition itself started to grow and expand. Whispers were going around about a Mother Giselle who wished to meet "the one who carried the mark" in the Hinterlands. Knowing I could not fulfill this role, I merely watched until the night for my departure came.

Making my way through the silent town, I took one last look before going through the gates. I could see Solas watching me from his spot near the healer's lodge. I sighed as I turned my back and walked through the gates.

Something moving in the shadowy paddock off the smithy caught my attention. There was a dull gleam that piqued my curiosity. Heading for the paddock, I adjusted the bag over my shoulder, feeling it brush against my swords.

Nearing the enclosure, I could hear the deep breaths of a large animal and the stamping of hooves. As the moon came out from behind the clouds, I was able to see the unusual creature that had caught my attention.

It was the Bog Unicorn that had recently been given to the Inquisition. With black skin stretched taught over a skeletal body, fiery orange mane and tail, and a large rusted sword through its head, the creature was a thing of unique beauty.

Turning to look at me, the bog unicorn's sides expanded as it drew in my scent. Something about it called to me, drew me in.

"We're the same, you and I. You who people already fear and shun, and me who people will fear and shun after learning what I truly am," I whispered as I set down my bag and opened the gate to the paddock. Slipping in, my eyes stayed focused upon his. I reached out slowly with my right hand, stopping with my palm facing toward him. It was his choice whether or not to allow me to touch him.

There was silence for a moment, the only sound being that of our steady breaths. Then he stepped forward, the bridge of his nose coming to rest against the palm of my hand.

We savored the resulting connection, a name beginning to make itself known in my mind.

"Is that what you want me to call you?" I asked. "Tervan?"

Moving away from me, he snorted, tossing his head like he was nodding. A smile graced my lips. Looking in the direction of the smithy, I saw a saddle and bridle, both black leather, hanging up. Carefully, with experienced movements, I saddled Tervan, slipping my bag with supplies into one of the saddlebags.

Leading him out of the paddock, I swung up into the saddle, Tervan dancing beneath me with his readiness to run. Gazing up at the full moon above for a moment, I then leaned forward and whispered in his flicked back ear, "Let's race the wind."

Tervan reared, pawing the air, and then leapt forward, his long, powerful strides quickly covering ground. Jumping over a boulder, there was hardly any break in his pace. Haven disappeared from sight behind us as we made our way through the valleys and trees in the snow-covered mountains.

Coming into a clearing encircled by trees, I slowed Tervan to a canter and turned him slowly in a large circle. For a moment, time seemed to slow as snow began to softly fall around us. Once we finished the circle, he once again broke into a gallop through the trees until I brought him to a stop atop a cliff to one side of the path. We were almost out of the mountains. I took one last glance back in the direction of Haven. Then I urged Tervan forward, and as we made our way out of the mountains the sun began to rise.

~~~

We continued to travel, days going by with us at times having to avoid Inquisition scouts and soldiers. After a while I realized that we had reached the edge of the Hinterlands.

I left Tervan in an area where he wouldn't be found so I could more easily move about undetected. Scouting around the surrounding land, seeing the mages and Templars at war stopped me from moving on. Instead, I found myself drawn to where this Mother Giselle was caring for the wounded.

Standing in the shadows with my hood up, I watched her for a moment before speaking.

"I hear you wished to speak to me." I could hear her sudden intake of breath as she turned to stare at me, surprised. She quickly gathered herself however.

Straightening her spine, she said, "You are the one they call Andraste's Herald?"

"I have been called many things," was my cryptic response.

"After hearing what you did in Haven, I find it hard to believe that you would turn your back on those who need you."

"Even when staying means risking so much more than my life?"

For a moment she was silent as she studied me. "Yes." Her one word response made me pause, then I removed my hood.

"Perhaps you are right." She smiled and then proceeded to tell me how to win over the Chantry. Furthermore, she would go to Haven to do what she could as well.

With a sigh, I found myself retrieving Tervan and beginning to lend my aid to the others. I kept myself out of direct contact with the Inquisition, instead recruiting allies and gathering information while leaving hints for them to find. I got the Inquisition the horses they needed after leaving them the clues and markers for where to build their watchtowers and destroying the demon-controlled wolves as Master Dennet had required.

My actions garnered prestige for the Inquisition, although I kept my distance and helped from afar. Some began to call me the "Elusive Herald", others the "Marked Rider" because of the ever-glowing, but no longer expanding, mark on my hand which I continued to utilize to close rifts.

With time, I received word that Cassandra, Solas, and Varric were going to Val Royeaux to speak to the Clerics, as it was the only way to get the help of the mages or the Templars to close the breach. Somehow I knew they couldn't do it on their own, and so began the journey to Val Royeaux myself.

~~~

Tervan's hooves made the white stones of the bridge beneath us ring with each step. I watched people turn to stop and stare from under my hood as we went past. Going through the large metal gates at the entrance to Val Royeaux, my ears picked up on shouting from just across the plaza.

Dismounting and leaving Tervan by the gates that served as the second entrance to Val Royeaux, I made my way across the plaza to the source of the commotion.

I could see a cleric standing upon a platform, shouting her accusations at the three who stood in the center of the crowd before her. My eyes on the cleric, I stepped forward, taking off my hood as I said, "Perhaps you should be yelling at the actual one whom you believe has so offended you." Illuminated in a patch of sunlight, my hair blazing like a red-gold flame, I looked like the warrior goddess that a few past civilizations had seen me as.

Gasps sounded as people took a step back, Cassandra choking out "You―!" as Varric happily called out "Verya!" My eyes continued to remain on the infuriated cleric however.

"They came here in peace simply to talk, and this is what you do? I remember a time when the Chantry was truly about helping others, be they human, elf, or dwarf. Now all I see is a bunch of idiots focused on power and being better than everyone else." My eyes were cold as I watched multiple emotions flash across the faces of the clerics. "At least I know of some who follow in the footsteps of their predecessors." That I said for the benefit of Mother Giselle.

The cleric seemed to attempt to gather herself. "That does not matter now. The Templars have returned to the Chantry. They will face this "Inquisition" and the people will be saved!" My eyebrow raised, I turned to look at the group she pointed at as they marched towards the platform.

My gaze was drawn to the one leading them. _Lord Seeker Lucius, if I remember correctly, though something seems different._ I watched them not react to the orders the cleric was giving, then saw one of the men begin to raise his arm to hit the cleric in the back of the head. Without moving, I stopped his fist before it made contact, much to the surprise of both Templar and cleric.

As they both stared at me in shock I calmly said, "I would watch yourselves, Templars. You have no dominion over me, for I am not like those you classify as mages."

I watched as they continued onto and over the platform. One Templar who had already been stationed there stepped forward to protest the treatment of the cleric, to which Lord Seeker Lucius replied, "Steady yourself. She is beneath us."

"Cassandra," I said in a low voice as I stepped down to her side. "Does anything about the Lord Seeker seem odd to you?"

She looked at me in surprise before turning her calculating gaze on the Lord Seeker. After a moment, she said, "He does not seem like himself. The man I knew would not do something such as this."

"That's what I thought." I then strode forward towards the group of Templars, Cassandra and the others slowly following behind. As I got closer, a sense of something not being right came over me as the distance between myself and the Lord Seeker lessened. I reached out and stopped Cassandra as she made a move to approach him.

Staring the Lord Seeker straight in the eye, I spoke. "So the Templars have fallen beneath the hold of that which they are sworn to protect others against."

"What nonsense is this?!" growled the Templar who had tried to hit the cleric.

I could see it; the silhouette of an envy demon around Lord Seeker Lucius. _So he is not possessed, but instead a demon has taken his place._

Now that I had its attention, I continued, "The real Lord Seeker Lucius is dead, isn't he?"

"I am Lucius Corin!" it retorted.

"No," my voice was calm, strong. "You are an envy demon that has assumed his appearance. The only question that remains is why exactly."

A sneer appeared on the Lord Seeker's face. "You are a puppet. Your words mean nothing to me."

Ignoring the stares and the knowledge that I might be revealing too much, I continued to speak. "If you had enough contact with other demons, you would know that I am no one's puppet and that I don't take well to threats." My eyes were hard like the sapphires their color was named for.

"There is only one destiny that demands respect here, and that is mine."

"There is so much more going on right now that is far beyond your knowledge. I will not let you continue to harm others." Raising my right hand, I began to whisper the words of an old elvhen spell beneath my breath, a glow beginning to surround me.

"Stop her!" cried some of the Templars. However, I was merely making him reveal his true form, that of an envy demon.

It screeched its fury at me; its tall, gangly body crouched. To my surprise, a couple of the Templars had red lyrium, like that on Corypheus, shoot out in spikes from their bodies. The remaining Templars and civilians stumbled back in shock. I snapped my fingers, erecting a shield between them and the red Templars.

"Can you handle them?" I asked the trio behind me without turning.

"We'll take care of them," Cassandra replied as she drew her sword, Varric readied Bianca, and Solas palmed his staff. "You destroy that demon."

_That is my plan._

"I will learn you. I will become you and take control of the Inquisition," snarled the demon.

"You can't." From somewhere came the knowledge through which I now spoke. "You fear me, but I don't fear you, which means you have no hold over me."

Its next words were unintelligible screeches as I began to raise my right hand. My palm was facing the demon, my fingers spread. I called to my magic, felt it flow to me, filling me. I combined it with my will, creating a force of sheer willpower and the strength of the earth forged together. Slowly I began to close my fingers, the demon's body reacting like a weight was forcing it into an ever smaller space.

It lunged forward, struggling to reach me before I could destroy it. The closer it got, the closer my hand came to forming a fist. When the envy demon was only inches from me, my hand clenched into a closed fist, making the demon become a ball of light before it exploded into a million fragments.

Letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, I looked to see that a young blonde man had joined the others in dispatching the few red Templars.

When all was said and done, I watched as he approached me with the others, sheathing his two daggers as he did so.

"You're the one who told me that the demon feared me, aren't you?"

Looking at me from under the brim of his hat, he replied, "Yes, I did that. I knew you would need to know why he hadn't already tried to become you. I'm Cole, by the way."

"You have my thanks, Cole." He gave a small smile and wandered off to look at things.

"That thing is a demon! You should get rid of it," growled Cassandra as she came to my side.

"He is no demon, merely a spirit that has had contact with humans who have made him wonder what he is," I told her before turning to deal with the shaken Templars.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the song that goes with when Verya rides Tervan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW_s8Z-uE48 &index=3&list=PLca5yXestc9W4vUKjDIqJUBVldrhRU0Gg**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Over the course of the next few days, I replenished my strength and restocked my supplies from what could be spared. It would give me enough the last until I reached one of my own supply caches.

I watched the wheels of the machine that is the Inquisition begin to roll as the Inquisition itself started to grow and expand. Whispers were going around about a Mother Giselle who wished to meet "the one who carried the mark" in the Hinterlands. Knowing I could not fulfill this role, I merely watched until the night for my departure came.

Making my way through the silent town, I took one last look before going through the gates. I could see Solas watching me from his spot near the healer's lodge. I sighed as I turned my back and walked through the gates.

Something moving in the shadowy paddock off the smithy caught my attention. There was a dull gleam that piqued my curiosity. Heading for the paddock, I adjusted the bag over my shoulder, feeling it brush against my swords.

Nearing the enclosure, I could hear the deep breaths of a large animal and the stamping of hooves. As the moon came out from behind the clouds, I was able to see the unusual creature that had caught my attention.

It was the Bog Unicorn that had recently been given to the Inquisition. With black skin stretched taught over a skeletal body, fiery orange mane and tail, and a large rusted sword through its head, the creature was a thing of unique beauty.

Turning to look at me, the bog unicorn's sides expanded as it drew in my scent. Something about it called to me, drew me in.

"We're the same, you and I. You who people already fear and shun, and me who people will fear and shun after learning what I truly am," I whispered as I set down my bag and opened the gate to the paddock. Slipping in, my eyes stayed focused upon his. I reached out slowly with my right hand, stopping with my palm facing toward him. It was his choice whether or not to allow me to touch him.

There was silence for a moment, the only sound being that of our steady breaths. Then he stepped forward, the bridge of his nose coming to rest against the palm of my hand.

We savored the resulting connection, a name beginning to make itself known in my mind.

"Is that what you want me to call you?" I asked. "Tervan?"

Moving away from me, he snorted, tossing his head like he was nodding. A smile graced my lips. Looking in the direction of the smithy, I saw a saddle and bridle, both black leather, hanging up. Carefully, with experienced movements, I saddled Tervan, slipping my bag with supplies into one of the saddlebags.

Leading him out of the paddock, I swung up into the saddle, Tervan dancing beneath me with his readiness to run. Gazing up at the full moon above for a moment, I then leaned forward and whispered in his flicked back ear, "Let's race the wind."

Tervan reared, pawing the air, and then leapt forward, his long, powerful strides quickly covering ground. Jumping over a boulder, there was hardly any break in his pace. Haven disappeared from sight behind us as we made our way through the valleys and trees in the snow-covered mountains.

Coming into a clearing encircled by trees, I slowed Tervan to a canter and turned him slowly in a large circle. For a moment, time seemed to slow as snow began to softly fall around us. Once we finished the circle, he once again broke into a gallop through the trees until I brought him to a stop atop a cliff to one side of the path. We were almost out of the mountains. I took one last glance back in the direction of Haven. Then I urged Tervan forward, and as we made our way out of the mountains the sun began to rise.

~~~

We continued to travel, days going by with us at times having to avoid Inquisition scouts and soldiers. After a while I realized that we had reached the edge of the Hinterlands.

I left Tervan in an area where he wouldn't be found so I could more easily move about undetected. Scouting around the surrounding land, seeing the mages and Templars at war stopped me from moving on. Instead, I found myself drawn to where this Mother Giselle was caring for the wounded.

Standing in the shadows with my hood up, I watched her for a moment before speaking.

"I hear you wished to speak to me." I could hear her sudden intake of breath as she turned to stare at me, surprised. She quickly gathered herself however.

Straightening her spine, she said, "You are the one they call Andraste's Herald?"

"I have been called many things," was my cryptic response.

"After hearing what you did in Haven, I find it hard to believe that you would turn your back on those who need you."

"Even when staying means risking so much more than my life?"

For a moment she was silent as she studied me. "Yes." Her one word response made me pause, then I removed my hood.

"Perhaps you are right." She smiled and then proceeded to tell me how to win over the Chantry. Furthermore, she would go to Haven to do what she could as well.

With a sigh, I found myself retrieving Tervan and beginning to lend my aid to the others. I kept myself out of direct contact with the Inquisition, instead recruiting allies and gathering information while leaving hints for them to find. I got the Inquisition the horses they needed after leaving them the clues and markers for where to build their watchtowers and destroying the demon-controlled wolves as Master Dennet had required.

My actions garnered prestige for the Inquisition, although I kept my distance and helped from afar. Some began to call me the "Elusive Herald", others the "Marked Rider" because of the ever-glowing, but no longer expanding, mark on my hand which I continued to utilize to close rifts.

With time, I received word that Cassandra, Solas, and Varric were going to Val Royeaux to speak to the Clerics, as it was the only way to get the help of the mages or the Templars to close the breach. Somehow I knew they couldn't do it on their own, and so began the journey to Val Royeaux myself.

~~~

Tervan's hooves made the white stones of the bridge beneath us ring with each step. I watched people turn to stop and stare from under my hood as we went past. Going through the large metal gates at the entrance to Val Royeaux, my ears picked up on shouting from just across the plaza.

Dismounting and leaving Tervan by the gates that served as the second entrance to Val Royeaux, I made my way across the plaza to the source of the commotion.

I could see a cleric standing upon a platform, shouting her accusations at the three who stood in the center of the crowd before her. My eyes on the cleric, I stepped forward, taking off my hood as I said, "Perhaps you should be yelling at the actual one whom you believe has so offended you." Illuminated in a patch of sunlight, my hair blazing like a red-gold flame, I looked like the warrior goddess that a few past civilizations had seen me as.

Gasps sounded as people took a step back, Cassandra choking out "You―!" as Varric happily called out "Verya!" My eyes continued to remain on the infuriated cleric however.

"They came here in peace simply to talk, and this is what you do? I remember a time when the Chantry was truly about helping others, be they human, elf, or dwarf. Now all I see is a bunch of idiots focused on power and being better than everyone else." My eyes were cold as I watched multiple emotions flash across the faces of the clerics. "At least I know of some who follow in the footsteps of their predecessors." That I said for the benefit of Mother Giselle.

The cleric seemed to attempt to gather herself. "That does not matter now. The Templars have returned to the Chantry. They will face this "Inquisition" and the people will be saved!" My eyebrow raised, I turned to look at the group she pointed at as they marched towards the platform.

My gaze was drawn to the one leading them. _Lord Seeker Lucius, if I remember correctly, though something seems different._ I watched them not react to the orders the cleric was giving, then saw one of the men begin to raise his arm to hit the cleric in the back of the head. Without moving, I stopped his fist before it made contact, much to the surprise of both Templar and cleric.

As they both stared at me in shock I calmly said, "I would watch yourselves, Templars. You have no dominion over me, for I am not like those you classify as mages."

I watched as they continued onto and over the platform. One Templar who had already been stationed there stepped forward to protest the treatment of the cleric, to which Lord Seeker Lucius replied, "Steady yourself. She is beneath us."

"Cassandra," I said in a low voice as I stepped down to her side. "Does anything about the Lord Seeker seem odd to you?"

She looked at me in surprise before turning her calculating gaze on the Lord Seeker. After a moment, she replied, "He does not seem like himself. The man I knew would not do something such as this."

"That's what I thought." I then strode forward towards the group of Templars, Cassandra and the others slowly following behind. As I got closer, a sense of something not being right came over me as the distance between myself and the Lord Seeker lessened. I reached out and stopped Cassandra as she made a move to approach him.

Staring the Lord Seeker straight in the eye, I spoke, "So the Templars have fallen beneath the hold of that which they are sworn to protect others against."

"What nonsense is this?!" growled the Templar who had tried to hit the cleric.

I could see it; the silhouette of an envy demon around Lord Seeker Lucius. _So he is not possessed, but instead a demon has taken his place_.

Now that I had its attention, I continued. "The real Lord Seeker Lucius is dead, isn't he?"

"I am Lucius Corin!" it retorted.

"No," my voice was calm, strong. "You are an envy demon that has assumed his appearance. The only question that remains is why exactly."

A sneer appeared on the Lord Seeker's face. "You are a puppet. Your words mean nothing to me."

Ignoring the stares and the knowledge that I might be revealing too much, I continued to speak. "If you had enough contact with other demons, you would know that I am no one's puppet and that I don't take well to threats." My eyes were hard like the sapphires their color was named for.

"There is only one destiny that demands respect here, and that is mine."

"There is so much more going on right now that is far beyond your knowledge. I will not let you continue to harm others." Raising my right hand, I began to whisper the words of an old elvhen spell beneath my breath, a glow beginning to surround me.

"Stop her!" cried some of the Templars. However, I was merely making him reveal his true form, that of an envy demon.

It screeched its fury at me; its tall, gangly body crouched. To my surprise, a couple of the Templars had red lyrium, like that on Corypheus, shoot out in spikes from their bodies. The remaining Templars and civilians stumbled back in shock. I snapped my fingers, erecting a shield between them and the red Templars.

"Can you handle them?" I asked the trio behind me without turning.

"We'll take care of them," Cassandra replied as she drew her sword, Varric readied Bianca, and Solas palmed his staff. "You destroy that demon."

_That is my plan._

"I will learn you. I will become you and take control of the Inquisition," snarled the demon.

"You can't." From somewhere came the knowledge through which I now spoke. "You fear me, but I don't fear you, which means you have no hold over me."

Its next words were unintelligible screeches as I began to raise my right hand. My palm was facing the demon, my fingers spread. I called to my magic, felt it flow to me, filling me. I combined it with my will, creating a force of sheer willpower and the strength of the earth forged together. Slowly I began to close my fingers, the demon's body reacting like a weight was forcing it into an ever smaller space.

It lunged forward, struggling to reach me before I could destroy it. The closer it got, the closer my hand came to forming a fist. When the envy demon was only inches from me, my hand clenched into a closed fist, making the demon become a ball of light before it exploded into a million fragments.

Letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, I looked to see that a young blonde man had joined the others in dispatching the few red Templars.

When all was said and done, I watched as he approached me with the others, sheathing his two daggers as he did so.

"You're the one who told me that the demon feared me, aren't you?"

Looking at me from under the brim of his hat, he replied, "Yes, I did that. I knew you would need to know why he hadn't already tried to become you. I'm Cole, by the way."

"You have my thanks, Cole." He gave a small smile and wandered off to look at things.

"That thing is a demon! You should get rid of it," growled Cassandra as she came to my side.

"He is no demon, merely a spirit that has had contact with humans who have made him wonder what he is," I told her before turning to deal with the shaken Templars.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are awesome with your patience! I know this one will have a cliffhanger that might make you hate me, but please hold off on the assassinating me! I tried my best with this one, so please tell me what you think. Have fun! *Ducks behind couch***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I still don't like this, Herald," Cullen said as he watched me double check my saddlebags. Solas and Blackwall were already mounted, ready and waiting for us to head to Redcliffe Castle.

"I know you don't, Cullen." I turned to look at him. "It is the best way though. One magister can't take me down, especially when I have Inquisition soldiers watching my back. You have trained your men well, trust in them to do their duty." That said, I swung up onto Tervan's back, landing lightly.

"Travel safely," Cullen said, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched us turn our horses and ride off, the wind playing with his blonde hair.

Once we left Haven behind and it had faded from sight, Solas spoke up. Both he and Blackwall rode to either side of me.

"You amaze me, Herald." I glanced at him out of the corner of my left eye, questioningly. "Your strength of will is impressive. You don't hesitate to make decisions to help others. You show no indecision nor are you fazed by current events. The way that you fight and conduct yourself shows an indomitable will. I imagine it would be fascinating to see it dominated."

I raised a brow, similar words echoing from a memory in my head, giving a mental chuckle as I heard Blackwall give a choked cough of surprise.

"As of yet, it never has been dominated. Though once, long ago, it was matched by another." My gaze returned to our path, saying no more. I could tell that both Solas and Blackwall were watching me speculatively.

After a time of traveling, Solas and I struck up a conversation about spirits, the Fade, and other such things. Blackwall tried to listen for a while, but soon gave up with a disgruntled huff, to which I inwardly grinned.

~~~

The rest of the trip to Redcliffe Castle was rather enjoyable. I sparred with Blackwall, discussed magic with Solas, and had lengthy conversations with both. As we neared the castle however, our mood became increasingly more serious.

~~~

"The master's invitation was for the Lady Herald alone. The others must wait here," said the man who had come to receive us.

"They go where I go," I said as I tilted my head towards Solas and Blackwall, who stood behind me. For a moment, there was a battle of wills as we stared each other down, then he gave a subtle nod and turned to lead us on.

"My Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived," he announced as we came to a stop before Alexius on his throne.

"My friend, it's so good to see you again," Alexius said as he stood. Then somewhat reluctantly he added, "And your associates, of course. Now, in accordance with our earlier discussion, I am sure we can come to an arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

"Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" I looked to the right to see Fiona approaching. When I saw Alexius move to rebuke her, I took a step forward.

"I welcome Grand Enchanter Fiona to these talks as a guest of the Inquisition."

"Thank you," Fiona said to me as Alexius stood there looking disgruntled. He turned, going back to his throne and sitting down.

"If I might ask, Herald, what need have you for my mages? One cannot fail to notice that you already have the Templars."

"None, really," I replied, both Fiona and Alexius turning their gazes upon me. I looked Alexius straight in the eye. "Perhaps it is merely because I don't plan on leaving them in your hands."

"I have no idea what you mean," Alexius responded, unruffled.

"She knows everything, Father," Felix said as he turned to face at Alexius.

"Felix, what have you done?"

"He is concerned for you," I said, taking a step forward.

"Guards!" Alexius' shout went unanswered since Lelianna's agents had already taken care of his men.

I changed my tone to try and calm the seething Alexius. "Alexius―"

"You! You who walks in here with your stolen mark, a gift you don't even understand, and believe yourself in control." Alexius stood, anger and rage evident in his every movement.

"And who are you to say I know nothing of it?"

"You are nothing but a mistake."

"The only mistake here is the one you made in believing your "Elder One" could truly help Felix."

"Oh, no. You are the mistake. Felix will be saved. However, you will not be here to see it, for it is time I set about righting the mistake made at the Conclave." This said, he raised his hand, upon which rested a necklace that began to glow and levitate.

"Alexius, no!" cried Dorian. "Stop!" He rushed forward.

Before he could get too close, I shoved him out of the way so only I was caught in the vortex created by the amulet.

~~~

Shaking my head to clear it of the disorientation which clouded it, I struggled to my feet, hearing the splashing of water as I moved. The bottom edge of my trench coat dragged in the water, a protection spell keeping the leather from being soaked.

"What the―!" I glanced up sharply to see two guards that had just entered the cell-like room I was in. In a split second reaction, I struck out with my magic, causing the two guards to fall to the stone floor unconscious.

I now surveyed around me, shocked to see red lyrium growing from the walls. _This isn't the past. Which leaves but one question: How far in the future was I brought?_

Knowing that I was still within Redcliffe, and that I would need to find Alexius in order to return to my time, I unlocked the door to the cell and began to make my way through the halls. The light from the torches on the walls caused my hair to look like rippling flames as it flowed down my back. The veins of gold in my eyes seemed to glow amongst the depths of sapphire blue, flickering as I scanned my surroundings.

_I must be somewhere within the dungeons of Redcliffe castle_.

Continually reaching out with an almost imperceptible wave of my magic, I used it to keep me aware of anyone lying in my path. After a short while, I heard voices up ahead. Pausing in the shadows just out of sight, I closed my eyes and let my senses expand.

There were a few soldiers on guard, with three passages in addition to the one I was in branching off of the chamber they were in. A metal grid was suspended in the air as the floor, with bridges leading to the different corridors. Three of these bridges, including the one to my passage, were down while the fourth was raised.

Something told me to take the northern passage and set of stairs. Using a thread of magic, I brushed against the minds of the guards, making them slowly fall to the ground, asleep.

Quickly, quietly, I crossed to the northerly passage, going down the stairs two at a time. I was glad that the water from the cell I had appeared in had not entered my leather boots. All around, glowing red lyrium spread everywhere along the walls, sometimes in the form of huge spikes.

I went through a multitude of different doors, each time only to find empty cells. Some instinct pushed me onward, until finally I opened one more door and heard a voice call out.

"Who's there?"

Pausing for a moment, I slowly moved into the light before the first cell.

"Oh, Maker. It can't be. The dead should rest in peace." Blackwall's usually deep baritone voice sounded broken and grief-stricken.

"Atisha, falon. I am not dead, Blackwall." Carefully so as not to startle him for I could tell he was already close to believing himself mad, I unlocked and opened the door to his cell. There was a faint red glow around him, like that which came from the red lyrium in the cell.

_Its close proximity to him has allowed the red lyrium to begin to affect him._

"Blackwall, look into my eyes, take my hand. See that I am truly here and alive." I held my right hand out to him.

He took a step back, shaking his head. "I saw it. We all saw Alexius kill you."

"He didn't kill me; he merely sent me forward in time. Please, Blackwall, I need your help and for that I need you to believe in me," I pleaded.

Still uncertain, Blackwall gave a small nod and then began to tell me what had transpired. He told of how the Elder One assassinated the Empress of Orlais and how he had then raised a demon army to be at his disposal.

At the end of this news, I turned away from Blackwall, anger and rage flooding through my body. I cursed, striking out with my right fist. The stones of the wall I hit cracked, multiple spikes of red lyrium shattering. Blood slowly dripped from my hand, some running down the wall.

As I fought to control myself, I spoke through clenched teeth. "I have to get back. There is no other option." With that, I strode out the door, leaving Blackwall to follow.

In another cell we found Solas, who quickly grasped my brief explanation of what had happened. As we made our way back up the flights of stairs, the boys wisely remained quiet, sensing my seething rage just below the surface of my cool façade.

This time when we met the guards, I made quick work of them, Solas and Blackwall not even having a chance to pitch in to help. We headed down the south passage this time, as the bridge to the west was still raised.

Swiftly going down the stairs and into a room with more cells, we found Grand Enchanter Fiona, almost completely encased in red lyrium. I spoke with her. She informed me that a year had passed since my disappearance and that Lelianna was somewhere in the castle. In turn, I explained how I had gotten here and that there might be a chance that I could go back in time again. She encouraged me to try and make certain that this future never came to pass. During this part of our conversation, Solas piped in to say that he had heard a rumor that Alexius never left the throne room anymore.

"Then that's where we'll head after finding Lelianna and Dorian."

"You won't find Dorian, Herald," Fiona spoke up behind me.

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"He's dead."


End file.
